Who Knows
by Woeset
Summary: It's been three years since Capell's return. And now that Sigmund is no longer in his coma, old feelings in Edward are starting to awaken. How will it turn out? Warning this is a Yaoi story, meaning boy on boy content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The only thing that I own is the plot line.**

**Anyway this is an Edward/Sigmund fanfic meaning yoai also meaning boy on boy action so if you don't like it don't read**

**Also just so no one is confused, in the game Sigmund dies, but that doesn't work well for this story so instead of dying Sigmund is instead in a coma.**

**-Woeset.**

**

* * *

  
**

It's been three years since Capell returned from the moon. As expected, there was the anticipated mob of friends glad to see their long lost comrade return after three years. As was the expected bombardment of questions, typical ones such as 'how are you?' and 'how did you get back?' Capell, after the unexpected wave of questions quickly regained his composure and answered all to the best of his ability. Soon after though, everything quickly quieted down.

Kristopher and Komachi have since teamed up in an attempt to find a cure for the 'sleep' that all of the Aristos had fallen into.

Two years ago on a seemingly reliable piece of information the two left on a journey that led them halfway across the world only to return shortly empty handed. Unwilling to give up they still search for a remedy that will revive their loved ones.

Edward and Kiriya are still working together, much to Edward's chagrin. Kiriya has yet to lose the joy that he finds in tormenting Edward and his lack of diplomatic skill.

If it wasn't for Vic and her encouraging words, Edward would have throttled Kiriya by now. She is still working for Edward as one of his retainers. Despite growing into a lovely young woman, Vic still retains her masculine nature, no doubt thanks to Dominica's 'guidance'.

All of the Aristos including Sigmund are in Fayel where they are all being watched over by Michelle's careful eye. Michelle, in spite of losing her healing glyph, hasn't given up on her dream of taking care of all those whom she loves.

She dutifully takes care of all in her ward but she pays special attention to Sigmund. She says it's because he shows the most promise in awakening considering that he is only in a comatose state, unlike to others.

Capell upon his return immediately turned his attention to overseeing the rebuilding of his father's kingdom. Casandra is now the great city it once was with Capell as its governor, even though he despises the title.

He and Aya got together soon after his homecoming and are still going strong. There has been a rumor going around that Capell is trying to get up the nerve to propose to Aya, but no one dares to speak of it, none wanting to ruin the surprise.

This is where our story begins.

* * *

It was a warm day. Almost stiflingly so if it wasn't for the slight breeze that was making its way across the valley.

It was high noon and two sleeping figures lying underneath the shade of a tree almost made the scene look like one out of a book.

Capell and Aya lie underneath the shade of the tree trying to enjoy the day to its fullest.

The breeze picks up slightly, moving the leaves of the tree overhead allowing gaps of sunlight to shine through. Capell furrows his brow in annoyance as the sunlight falls across his eyes disrupting his peaceful euphoria.

He smiles as the breeze quiets down returning the shade to rest on his eyes. He lets out a sigh, arms tightening around Aya's waist.

"Aya?" Capell asks.

Aya shifts hmning in response, not wanting to be disturbed. "What?" she asks curling up closer to Capell.

"You know you're the most important person in my life right?"

"I know." Aya says stretching seeing that she won't be allowed to rest anymore. She sits up, leaning up against the tree.

"And that I would do anything for you?" he asks kissing her.

"Yes," Aya giggles. "Capell stop, that tickles." She laughs pushing against Capell. Capell gives Aya a mischievous look before he lunges at her. Aya screams, laughing as they roll around in the grass.

Capell makes his way down Aya's neck showering it with soft kisses. Aya stops struggling, giggles escaping from time to time.

Capell pauses his assault on Aya's neck. "Well I was wondering." He says as he puts his hand in his pocket.

"CAPELL, AYA!!!" a voices rings out across the valley.

Capell jerks away from Aya a blush be-painting both their cheeks. They both try to smooth out their clothes trying to look at least a bit presentable. They look up to see a red haired beauty making her way towards them.

"Vic what's wrong?" Aya asks worried. Capell gives Vic a glare before shaking it off, knowing that she wouldn't ruin something so important unless it was an emergency.

Vic comes to a stop in front of them gasping trying desperately to get air into her deprived lungs. She waves her hands around wildly trying to tell them both something despite her lack of words at the current moment. She is able to wheeze out some words like 'Fayel' and 'hurry' before she gives up.

She motions for them to follow her before she darts off in the direction she came from.

Aya and Capell exchange confused glancing before Aya scrambles to her feet, racing to catch up to the hysteric red head already a few hundred yards ahead of them.

Capell heaves a deep sigh, pulling out a ring from his pocket. He gives it a melancholy stare before returning it to his pocket. 'Maybe later,' he thinks before he starts running after the two girls. "Hey wait up."

* * *

Edward groans, running his fingers through his hair. He lets his head hit the desk, the thump resounding through the room.

'Damn Kiriya, I bet he knew that this would happen.' Edward thinks to himself. He moves his head so that it is resting on his chin instead of his forehead. Edward straitens out his back, letting out a happy groan as it pops, releasing some of the earlier tension. He holds up the parchment, looking it over trying to figure out where he went wrong.

Admitting defeat for the moment he stands up, the scraping of the chair across the wooden floor breaking the silence. He walks over to stand in front of the window gazing out.

This had to be one of his favorite views in the whole building. This breathtaking view of the landscape was priceless to him and would remain so for the rest of eternity. The pure beauty of this view was one thing that Edward did not think was disposable. He felt honored that he was allowed to have this room for his office.

Lately he has been spending more and more time staring out at the countryside. There seemed to be something wrong, but not even he could put his finger on it.

He sighs. Returning to his chair he decides to take another look at the document that seemed to enjoy tormenting him.

He jumped slightly as someone started to all but attack the door.

"Kiriya, if that's you I'm not in the mood to hear you tell you me that I'm terrible at my job." Edward growled.

That didn't stop the pounding on the door, if anything it only got worse.

Edward grumbled, grabbing the keys to the door. As soon as he unlocked the doors they burst open and in tumbled Vic.

"Vic, what is the meaning of this!" Edward shouted pushing the red head off of him. Capell and Aya skid to a stop in front of the door. They helped Edward and Vic to their feet, but as soon as she was back up right Vic ran out the door.

Capell grabbed Edward by the wrist and started tugging him in the direction Vic was running.

"Wait! What is going on?" Edward asked getting the idea, starting to run along with Capell and Aya.

"We don't know." Aya shouted.

"We just know that it's too important to waste time talking about it." Capell explained.

After another good half mile of running all the pieces of the puzzle all started to fit together as they entered the city boundaries of Fayel.

Vic raced up the steps of the hospital, slipping in through the doors.

The trio hurried to keep up, making it to the doors as they clicked closed. They exchanged glances as they heard a scream before pushing open the doors.

And Michelle was there, on the floor, papers scattered everywhere. Aya was the first over, already bent down helping pick up the scattered papers. Edward and Capell went over and helped the two young women to their feet.

"What is wrong with that girl!" Edward shouted throwing his hands up in the air.

"You mean she hasn't told you yet?" Michelle asked a shocked expression on her face. After all three shook their heads 'no' Michelle groaned, rubbing her temples. "I told that girl specifically to inform everybody of what was happening. This is my fifth time explaining what is going on and it's starting to get tiresome."

"Michelle what is going on, if it's not important enough for us to know what is happening then I'm leaving." Edward grumbled heading for the door.

"Yeah, what has Vic acting like this?" Capell inquired grabbing Edwards sleeve preventing him from leaving just yet.

"Sigmund is waking up!" Michelle shouts barely able to contain herself. She jumps up and down a few times before darting off down the hall. Capell, Aya, and Edward all stand rooted to their spots, jaws slack.

Edward was the first to move, following Michelle toward Sigmund's room, soon after Capell and Aya followed in suit.

Opening the doors they were able to see that everyone was there, waiting anxiously.

Kristopher and Komachi were both trying to decipher some old scrolls but couldn't concentrate, throwing the sleeping figure on the bed nervous glances.

The twins, Rico and Rucha were running about trying to include themselves in all of the conversations, it was a good thing that Michelle had "coincidentally" admitted Sigmund to the largest room possible, or their running about would have soon become problematic.

Eugene, Balbagan, and Kiriya were in the back corner of the room. Balbagan was saying something about engaging Sugmund in a duel of sorts. Eugene and Kiriya both were trying to reason with the leviathan, telling him that engaging in such activities just might put Sigmund in another coma. Balbagan didn't seem to hear either of them, laughing from deep in his chest at the thought of finally beating Sigmund.

Genma and Dominica were situated on the floor, fussing over Vic. The poor girl had run herself ragged reuniting up the old group. Michelle crouched down offering Vic a glass. She accepted it gratefully and quickly drained it, she shot barely missing the others heads, making gagging noises.

"What was that foul concoction?"

"Just a little something I made up." Michelle explained. "and I don't want to hear you complain." She said just as Vic opened her mouth. "You're no longer exhausted now are you, no thanks necessary." Michelle laughed smugly as Vic closed her mouth a discontented look on her face.

"I don't want to tell you how to do your job," Kiriya started. "but I think Sigmund is showing more signs of awakening." He leaned over the still form of Sigmund noticing that his eyelids had started to move slightly.

"Move." Michelle stated, roughly pushing Kiriya out of the way. Eugene caught Kiriya just in time, stopping his fall.

All noise in the room instantly evaporated.

Everyone crowded as close to the bed as they could get, restlessly waiting for their dear friend to awaken.

A murmur went through the group as they saw Sigmund's brow furrow slightly.

Sigmund tentatively opened his eyes. Everything was blurry and he blinked a couple of times. As his vision cleared he was met with the smiling faces of his closest friends.

"Where is Leonid?" were the first words that had past his lips in a good while.

Everyone's smiles broadened and some chuckled.

"Good to have you back Sigmund." Balbagan said patting Sigmund's shoulder.

* * *

**So there it is I hope you liked it.  
**

**-Woeset.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The only thing that I own is the plot line.**

**Anyway this is an Edward/Sigmund fanfic meaning yoai also meaning boy on boy action so if you don't like it don't read**

**Also just so no one is confused, in the game Sigmund dies, but that doesn't work well for this story so instead of dying Sigmund is instead in a coma.

* * *

  
**

"Where is Leonid?" were the first words that had past his lips in a good while. Everyone's smiles broadened and some chuckled.

"Good to have you back Sigmund." Balbagan said patting Sigmund's shoulder.

"Leonid is gone." Vic said helping Sigmund into a sitting position. "He's been dead for six years now."

"Six years?" Sigmund asked bewildered, his eyes scanned the group. Now that he looked closely the familiar faces that he saw did look older, not to mention the three new faces were probably a good sign of the past time. "Wow and who are you?"

"I'm Vic, nice to meet you."

Sigmund raised an eyebrow and looked over the obviously female person next to him. "Nice to meet you Victoria."

"It's Vic, not Victoria." She said, her words laced with venom. "Call me Victoria and I will kill you." Vic smiled completely serious.

"Ok," Sigmund said taken aback. "And who are you two?"

"Well these two are Kristopher and Komachi." Michelle introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you," Sigmund politely greeted the two. "And I already know Kiriya." Sigmund said just as Vic was about to introduce him.

Getting all of the hellos out of the way Sigmund grabs the bed sheets throwing them off of himself, swinging his legs off over the side of the bed.

Michelle moves over to stop him from getting up. "Sigmund, you have to take it easy."

"I've been 'taking it easy' for six years now." Sigmund barks. "I am a warrior I think that I can walk." Sigmund puts his feet on the ground and shifts his weight to his right foot. He soon regrets his words, being bed ridden for six years seems to have made him weak. He stagers a bit but tries not to let it show. Sigmund tries to take a step forward, but unfortunately loses his footing and starts to tumble down to the ground.

Edward yelps as Sigmund falls on top of him, making them both collapse in a heap on the ground. Edward could feel his heart start to pound in his chest; feeling as if it might burst out at any moment.

"It seems that people like pushing you to the ground lately." Capell jokes as he helps Sigmund up. As soon as he is free Edward jumps to his feet, running out of the room, leaving all of his friends to stare after him confused.

Edward runs around the corner into an empty room. He leans against the wall clutching his chest willing his heart to calm down. "Why now?" Edward mumbles out to himself. "I was able to suppress it before, why not now?" he moans internally banging his head on the wall 'No, no, no damn it. What is wrong with me?' He leans against the wall slowly sliding down to rest on the floor, cupping his head in his hands. 'I thought that having Sigmund in a coma would have given me time to fully suppress these things. Why aren't they gone by now?'

"Edward? Edward, where are you?" Capell's voice came from outside. Edward looked up to see the door open and Capell stick his head inside. "There you are…are you alright?" Capell asked looking over a disheveled Edward.

"I'm…I'm fine. The fall just jolted me; I thought I was going to be sick for a moment there." Edward lied.

Capell raised an eyebrow, an incredulous look on his face. "Ok." He said deciding not to press the issue. "Let's go everyone's waiting. Balbagan has offered to treat us all to a night on the town to celebrate Sigmund's return."

"Great." Edward smiled, happy that Capell believed him. The two walked down the hallway in silence. Edward was glad, he didn't really want to talk much.

"Well now that Mr. Jitters is back let's get going." Balbagan laughs at Edwards annoyed face. He leads the group to a tavern that was not too far from the Hospital. Upon arriving he challenges Sigmund to a drinking contest, resulting in him getting smacks in triplicate from Kiriya, Eugene, and Michelle, all chastising him for endangering Sigmund's health.

Edward stood in the corner of the bar silently sipping his drink. He smirks to himself. 'It's been awhile since all of the old gang has been together.' He muses to himself. He looks down staring at the empty class. He walks over to the bar getting himself another drink. He quickly drains half, gazing emptily at the swirling liquid amber.

"Hey Edward." Sigmund says clamping a hand on Edward's shoulder. Startled Edward lets out a loud yelp wrenching himself away from the others touch. The silence in the room at that moment was deafening. All were watched Edward as if he had grown a second head.

"Sorry." Edward muttered meekly.

"It's ok." Sigmund reassured him. "Did you hear that Capell and Aya are engaged?" Sigmund said filled with pride.

"Really, Congratulations you two!" Edward shouted across the room.

The rest of the party went well. Turns out Eugene can't hold his liquor well and wound up kissing a very confused Michelle. Other than that nothing of interest happened.

* * *

"Oh, Kristopher I'm so going to miss you." Michelle lamented. Everyone had gathered around the great sea vessel, all trying to get in their goodbyes before their two good friends left. Kristopher had stumbled across a mythology book that had a reference to a 'fountain of youth' fruit.

The book told that the fruit could cure any illness or even bring the dead back to life. Now Kristopher and Komachi were about to embark on a journey to find said fruit.

It has only been three weeks since Sigmund regained consciousness and things have yet to settle down. First is all of the commotion caused by Komachi and Kristopher's sudden journey.

Then there is all the trouble about Sigmund. Michelle has been following Sigmund around, constantly badgering him about not overdoing it. He won't listen though, he refuses to stay the weak and feeble person he was when he woke up.

Another thing was that everyone could see that Michelle was going to explode soon if Balbagan didn't stop soon. Balbagan was throwing constant parties, ignoring Michelle's warnings that all of the alcohol wasn't in any way going to help Sigmund. That is where all were now, at another of Balbagan's celebrations.

"Aya?" Capell asks setting his drink down.

"Yes Capell." Aya says turning around.

"Do you think that Edward has been acting…strange lately." He slurs out obviously a little tipsy.

"No, Edward is just being…Edward." Aya giggles a bit at Capell's almost drunken state.

"But what about that incident at the hospital when he ran off so suddenly, he told me that it was because he felt unwell, but I know Edward well enough to know when he's lying." Capell tried.

"Capell. It can be dark out and someone can tell you that it's noon and you'll believe them." Aya teased.

"No they can't," Capell said crossing his arms, turning away. "Plus I know his tell. When he lies his left eye twitches a bit."

"Really?" she says surprised, she frowns a bit, thinking over what Capell had just said. "Well if he is acting strangely, then the question is why?"

"Well I have an idea." Capell whispers leaning in close. "Remember at the party when Sigmund touched him, Edward screamed like a little girl." Capell laughed at the memory.

"Yeah?" Aya said not knowing where this was going.

"Well I think that Edward has a crush on Sigmund." He whispers so quietly that Aya almost didn't hear.

"Capell I think that you have had too much to drink." Aya laughs taking away his drink.

"Aya I'm serious." Capell laughs grabbing his drink. "I truly think that Edward likes Sigmund." He glances over to Edward.

"Well if he does, what are you going to do, Sigmund is your father after all." Aya asks.

"I don't know, but I don't see Sigmund as my father." He said sipping his drink. "But I am going to do something." Capell said smiling slyly.

Aya smiles as well. "Faced with a job as big as this you'll be needing an assistant." She can't help but let out an evil laugh.

Edward looks over to the couple sitting at the table. They had been throwing him strange looks for a while now and he was beginning to worry.

Getting bored Edward let's his eyes wander.

They soon landed on Sigmund. In the three weeks that he had been back, Sigmund has been training and working to regain his original physique, and he must say that it was really working. Edward's eyes narrowed as Michelle entered his sight. Her fawning over Sigmund lately was starting to annoy him.

Edward felt his eye twitch as he watched her run a hand up Sigmund's arm, laughing her infuriating laugh of hers. He felt his hand clench as he saw Micelle get the gall to give Sigmund a peck on the cheek. He felt the glass give way in his grip imbedding shards in his hand.

"Edward, are you ok?" Aya shouted. Edward didn't notice that he was bleeding on the counter or that there were painful shards of glass in his hand. He got to his feet storming out of the bar, leaving a crimson trail of blood as he left.

Edward stormed back to his office. He marched over to his cabinet, opening the doors, rummaging through its contents. He returned to his desk with the proper supplies and proceeded to remove the bits of glass from his hand. He let out a groan of anguish as he poured some liquid on his hand. He flopped down in his chair running his good hand through his hair after he finished dressing his injured appendage.

He slammed his uninjured fist on the desk, rattling everything on it. "Damn it." He shouts in humiliation. A knock on the door grabs his attention. "Who the hell is it?" he roars at the person knocking on his door. His expression relaxes a bit when he sees that it is Capell.

"Edward?" Capell tentatively asks, not wanting to put the raven in a worse mood than what he was already in.

"Yes Capell?" Edward motions for Capell to enter.

"Is your hand ok?" he asks. Edward holds up his hand as a response. "I know that you lied that day at the hospital, and I think I know what really is wrong." Capell said at random.

Edward blanched at Edward's words. Capell smiles a little to himself, finally getting the proof he needed.

"If you're that stressed I think you might need to take a break." Edward lets out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. Capell's smile broadened, it was probably best to play like he didn't suspect anything for awhile.

"Thanks Capell, I think that I just might." Capell turns to leave but he stopped not letting the door close.

"How about we take a trip to Zala, you know how much you love the ocean. Think about it." Capell said before slipping out the door, not giving Edward anytime to protest.

Capell chuckled to himself. 'I wonder how this'll go? Meh, it'll turn out for the best.'

* * *

"EDWARD!!! Are you ready yet?" Capell yelled as he all but attacked the door. He laughed as he heard Edward shout in annoyance.

Edward opened the door. "Ok, Ok let's go." He said shouldering his pack. He followed Capell not really paying any attention to what was going on. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he walked into Capell. "Why are we stopping?" Edward asks looking up.

"We're waiting, we have another person joining our group."

"I'm here, I'm here don't leave." Sigmund's voice came. Edward instantly froze to his spot. He turned to face Sigmund and he forced himself to smile.

The walk through the desert was terribly awkward. Sigmund was trying to make a conversation with Edward, who only answered with sort single word answers. Capell wasn't helping to ease the tension, he remained silent hoping things would work out for the best.

"Ok, I have the whole day planned." Capell said walking backwards trying to talk over the normal noise of Zala.

"Can it wait I've have some things that I need to do." Edward made an excuse to leave for a few minutes to regain his composure.

"Sure." Both said in conjunction.

Sigmund waited until he was sure Edward was out of earshot before turning to Capell. "What is wrong with Edward?"

"What do you mean?" Capell played dumb.

"He's been acting strangely." Capell laughed saying that all would be revealed soon. Just as Sigmund was about to ask what Capell was talking about Edward returned cutting short their conversation.

"First we are going on a little cave expedition." He said pushing them toward his desired location. The two dug their heels into the ground gazing up at the ominous cave. "Come on it'll be fun." Capell reassured them pushing them in.

Sigmund and Edward both slowly walked into the cave and gaped in awe. All around there seemed to be mushrooms that gave off a light green glow, lighting the cave in a quixotic manner.

Capell smiled walking back a few paces, he looked up to see Aya. He gave her a wink and ran back. Aya smiled grabbing a rock from the base of a big pile. This caused a chain reaction, the whole mountain trembled for a moment before they all went tumbling down blocking the entrance to the cave.

Edward and Sigmund heard the noise of rocks falling and turned to see the entrance being blocked.

"Capell! Are you alright!" Edward shouts trying to be heard through the wall of rock.

"I'm fine." Capell laughs. "I'm trying to dig you guys out. It might take a while though." He grabs a couple of rocks tossing them to the side. "That should do it for the air hole. Let's give those two their privacy Aya." He says taking her hand leading her away both chuckling madly.

Edward started to pace, getting antsy, being confined in a small place with his secret crush was…was…let's just say it wasn't good.

"If you keep pacing like that you're going to wear a groove in the ground." Sigmund teased. He leaned against a rock, waiting for Capell to free them.

Edward ignored Sigmund and continued pacing. Sigmund groaned getting to his feet; he trotted over to Edward and grabbed his shoulder. Sigmund jumped back slightly when Edward flipped out.

Edward gaped for a second before turning abruptly around scurrying to a corner on the other side of the cave. Settling himself down on a boulder, he cupped his face in his hands, ashamed.

Sigmund sighed walking over to sit next to Edward. He felt himself get really angry when Edward visibly stiffened. "What the hell is wrong?" Sigmund shouted letting his anger get the better of him. "Is there something about me that offends you?"

He was instantly filled with remorse when he saw Edward flinch at his harsh words. "No, it's nothing like that."

"Then what?" Sigmund inquired.

Edward looked up, staring into Sigmund's light brown eyes. He leaned in pressing his lips to Sigmund's. It was only a few brief seconds but to the two it was like much more. Edward pulled away, ducking his head in shame. Sigmund's eyes were wide a thousand thoughts racing through his head. His expression softened a bit. He looked over to the mortified raven.

Sigmund reached over to Edward. He placed two fingers under his chin tilting his head up. Edward felt his heart jump up into his throat as Sigmund brought their lips together.

* * *

Capell and Aya returned half an hour later. "Don't you think we should let them out now?" Aya asked.

Capell mused over the idea nodding his head. "Yeah, half an hour is enough time." He said casually strolling over to the rock pile. He examined it all for awhile before he bendt down plucking a rock from the base.

Just like before all of the rocks seemed to follow a chain reaction falling down one after another. Sigmund and Edward stepped out of the cave relieved to be free. Capell and Aya tilted their heads in confusion other than the two being a bit mussed up, nothing seemed different.

"You two alright." Aya asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Edward explained smiling. Seeing his smile Capell and Aya smiled, Edward's happy exterior saying everything that needed to be said.

* * *

**Here's chapter 2. There is a third chapter on the way but I'll need your input first. Who do you think would be the Seme, Sigmund or Edward?**

**-Woeset**


	3. Chapter 3

"You two alright." Aya asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Edward explained smiling. Seeing his smile Capell and Aya smiled, Edward's happy exterior saying everything that needed to be said.

Capell looked over to Aya and his brows furrowed in annoyance. He sharply jabbed her in the side with his elbow seeing that she was just about to have a 'moment' and ruin the whole thing. She turns to him giving him a glare.

"Will you give a moment?" Capell excused them both pulling Aya out of earshot. "What are you doing, you were going to ruin it." Capell hissed.

"What are you talking about, ruin what?" Aya asks resting her hands on her hips.

"I know you were about to go 'Aww, so cute'." Capell says making his voice sound higher and feminine, almost bubbly.

"I was not." Aya shouted indignantly. Capell raised his eyebrows at this. "Ok so I was." Aya pouts.

"Let's get back before they start to get suspicious." Capell says giving her a kiss. The two stroll over to rejoin their friends.

"Everything alright?" Sigmund asks.

"Everything's fine." Aya set them at ease. "Should we get going I think Michelle was about to have a conniption when I last saw her." This made everyone chuckle.

The trip back to Fayel was like the one to Zala, silent except minus the terrible awkward feeling. When Edward and Sigmund started to straggle behind, Aya and Capell walked a little faster to put a little distance between them. When Edward and Sigmund got closer together, Capell and Aya couldn't help but smile at a job well done. Aya could barely hold in her giggles every time the secret couple shared a kiss when they thought the others weren't looking.

"How do you think Michelle is going to take it?" Aya asks out of the blue.

Capell opens his mouth to answer her but closes it. He hadn't really given that topic much thought. "I'm…I'm not sure."

"Capell!" Capell looked up hearing his name being called. His expression didn't change as their own personal message runner came into view. "Hurry, Michelle has gone berserk."

"Wait Vic." Aya grabs the girl before she can run off. "What exactly is going on?"

"Michelle has Balbagan trapped in the hospital supply closet. She blames him for Sigmund's disappearance. When I left she was attacking the door, shouting something about putting him into a coma." She explained.

"Well, we had better go save Balbagan." Sigmund groans. Walking up the steps of the hospital.

What Michelle had said was true. Michelle was trying to get her way into a supply closet. She had a chair in her hands and was beating the door with it. On closer inspection, scattered across the floor were the remains of three other chairs, a broom, and what looked like what used to be a lamp, so horrible twisted it was almost unrecognizable.

"Michelle, Michelle, Michelle." Sigmund said shaking his head in disappointment. Michelle looked over, her eyes filled with rage, which quickly changed.

"Sigmund I was so worried about you." Michelle said flinging herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leans up trying to kiss Sigmund but he pulls away. Michelle leans back a hurt look on her face.

She turned to stare at Edward as he let out a low growl, confusing her even more.

"Michelle there is something that…I have to tell you." Sigmund said prying the woman off of him. He looked over to Edward and hardened his resolve to get this over with. Sigmund swallowed hard at the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat, taking a deep breath. "Edward and I are…together." He finished closing his eyes waiting for the explosion.

A few seconds went by and he opened one eye. Michelle's face had gone slack, her eyes were as big as saucers, and her mouth hung open like a baby birds. She shook her head and smiled. Everyone gave Michelle a wary glance.

"That's great." She said willing back her emotions. "If you'll excuse me I have to go check on Savio." She said shuffling away. Eugene followed after her. A few seconds later the two of them returned, with Michelle wiping her eyes.

"Michelle."

"Edward." She said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, I know that you love him and…I'm sorry." He said trying to console Michelle.

"It's all right." She said walking over to Edward motioning for him to come closer. Edward bent down close to hear what she had to say, "Listen to me," She whispered still smiling that saccharine smile. "if you do anything…unsavory…I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish."

"Duly noted." Edward straightening out, he walked over to stand close to Sigmund. He smiled; everyone seemed to be taking the news of their relationship well. Everyone that is except for Michelle, but put on a smile and was a good sport about it all. Edward didn't know if it was fate or simply good luck that Capell and Aya intervened, convincing everyone that revealing this was stressful for them both and that it would be best to give them some time to themselves.

Edward and Sigmund were now walking down the street. Edward grabbed his keys from his hiding spot and opened the door. They made their way to Edward bedroom, Sigmund sat down, the bed creaking. He looked down and played with the blue silk sheets, not knowing what to do. He felt the bed depress as Edward sat down next to him, looking over Sigmund saw that Edward like himself didn't know what to do as well.

Sigmund reached over and grabbed Edwards chin turning him to face him. He went in and pressed their lips together. Edwards stiff posture immediately relaxed, he melted into the kiss.

Sigmund grabbed Edward by the shoulders pulling Edward forward so that he lay on his back, only to soon flip Edward again so that his was above him. Sigmund descends capturing Edward's lips in a heated kiss. He traces Edward's bottom lip with his tongue, causing him to gasp in surprise. Taking advantage of this opening Sigmund slips his tongue in. Edward moans as Sigmund's tongue coaxes his own into action.

Edward tentatively reciprocates the kiss, heart trilling with excitement. Sigmund smiles as Edward starts to return the gentle caress. The two part for air, gasping like they had just run a marathon.

Smirking Sigmund goes down on Edward's neck. He starts by placing hundreds of soft butterfly kisses enticing the softest moans out of Edward. Encouraged by his response Sigmund starts to gently nip at the tender spots on Edward's neck.

Edward moans a Sigmund bites at the juncture where his neck meets his shoulder.

* * *

Edward looked up at Sigmund. He was poised above him holding his weight on quivering arms and legs. Edward leans up and gives Sigmund a chaste kiss, before pulling him down on top of him.

They lay there for a few minutes; Edward ran his fingers through Sigmund's brown hair.

"I love you." Sigmund says kissing Edward deeply.

"I love you too." Edward says pulling away from the kiss. He took a deep breath as Sigmund wrapped his arms around his waist. This seem all too surreal, he looked down at the calm visage of Sigmund, deciding that surreal was good, before slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
